Fader
by insanedairyfarmer
Summary: When a pursuit through an abandoned dairy leads to Stella being abducted and held hostage, Shannon must take drastic action to save the woman she loves.
1. Chapter 1

_I'M BAAAAACK!_

_After much pushing from Wicked, I came up with something relativley... interesting.  
><em>

_**I dedicate this story to my manager, Patrick - thank you, for giving me a second chance. This one's for you.**_

* * *

><p>The occupants of TR2 flinched when they arrived at their destination.<p>

"Leon, are you sure you've got the right place?" Stella looked around.

"Positive. One-one-five Old Tuppal Road, first on the left."

"Leon, this place is a dump." Stella brushed away a fly.

"There's not been anyone here for years." Josh grimaced as a spider crawled its way along the outside of the corrugated iron shed, causing Shannon to squeal. Stella laughed. "So where's the suspect?"

"Suspect was sighted around an hour ago, carrying a shotgun and what appeared to be a hunting knife."

"Very forthcoming with the details," Josh noted, raising his eyebrows. "Any ideas of who it is?"

"Suspect has been confirmed as one Jay Black, female, aged nineteen, approximately five-foot-seven and red hair. She has several tattoos and a distinctive scar on the right side of her face. One prior, driving without a licence in 2009, paid the fine the next day. Apart from that, nothing."

"What did she do again?"

"Suspect was sighted at another property about two hours ago, apparently shooting at cattle. When the farmer approached, Jay took a pot-shot at him and seriously wounded him."

* * *

><p>Approximately twenty metres from TR2's current position, a shadowy figure crouched behind an old grain truck. The figure scowled as the right side of her face rippled of its own accord. Jay rubbed the offending patch of skin, absent-mindedly tracing her fingers along the angry red scar the wound down her face. Shaking her mane of red hair and pulling her fingers away, Jay holstered her hunting knife and picked up the shotgun, ensuring it was loaded and ready to fire before moving to the inside of the derelict building.<p>

* * *

><p>"We'll do a quick search, then we're out of here." Josh scuffed the toe of his boot on the ground, frowning. "There's no way someone could hide out here."<p>

"Uh-uh, there's no way I'm going. In. There." Shannon shook her head.

"Wuss." Stella laughed, poking Shannon in the arm. "We'll go."

Josh nodded, then allowed his eyes to wander. "Actually, Stel, you go on ahead." The scarred Seargent approached an old Yamaha 200 two-wheeled motorcycle, a smile lighting up his face. "I won't be a minute."

"Fine." Stella unholstered her firearm and entered the building.

* * *

><p>Jay heard footsteps from her current hiding spot in the office - an upturned desk - and grinned, anticipating the events to come.<p>

* * *

><p>Stella cautiously entered the dairy, taking in the rusted vat, the milk cooling plant - now unusable - and the rotary itself. As she had never been in a dairy before, she took her time to look around, brushing aside rope-like cobwebs as the ingrained stench of cow shit and dead mice hit her nostrils. She took a brief moment to examine a set of milking cups, trying to figure out how they were used, before shrugging it off and continuing her search. Outside, she heard Josh finally starting the motorbike, not paying any attention.<p>

* * *

><p>Josh grunted in surprise. "That's strange." He rode around in circles for a few moments, testing out the bike, before quickly coming to a halt and hitting the kill switch.<p>

"What is?"

"Well, this place is supposed to be abandoned, but this bike is in perfect condition, apart from its obvious age." Josh frowned. "Something's not right here."

* * *

><p>Stella rounded a slight corner, still wandering around, before the silence was broken by the sound of rushed footsteps behind her. Before the young Senior Constable could turn around, a knife was at her throat, and her arms were being held with unnatural strength. Stella struggled briefly, before a whisper in her ear shocked her.<p>

"Well, what have we here?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2. Yup. I actually wrote it. *awesome***

**Thanks to Wicked, Rushforlife and ShannonandStella for reviewing. And to all those who added this to their alerts list - thanks! A review would be awesome :)**

* * *

><p>Josh and Shannon waited outside, Josh pacing and Shannon wringing her hands.<p>

"What's taking her so long?" Shannon suddenly realised what she was doing, and shoved her hands in her pocket.

"Don't stress Shan, she's probably looking around or something. You know how she is." As if on cue, Stella's voice reached the two over the comms.

"Guys, I'm fine. Just looking around."

"That's fine," Josh replied. He looked at Shannon. "See?"

* * *

><p>In reality, Stella was sitting in a filthy corner of the cattle pad out the back of the dairy, hands tied at her front and a gag in her mouth. She struggled as her captor came closer.<p>

"Come on, I'm not going to hurt you, no, what would be gained with that? You just happened to be the one to stumble into my domain, my house, if you will. If it was any of the others who had come in here, like that big bloke with the scars, or that nice looking Sergeant with the pale skin, then they'd be in the position you are currently in." Jay lowered herself until her face was level with Stella's. "You're not that special."

* * *

><p>"Josh, she's taking way to long. I don't like this."<p>

"Me neither." Josh started towards the dairy. "You stay here, watch that bike. I reckon it's important."

"Oh yeah?" Shannon rolled her eyes.

* * *

><p>Footsteps echoed from the inside of the building, causing Jay to flinch and straighten up.<p>

"Looks like your senior's here. So we aren't gonna be." Standing up, Jay picked up the small Senior Constable and easily threw her over her shoulder, sprinting silently towards the bottom of the yard and the dubious cover of a fallen shed.

* * *

><p>"Stella? STELLA?" Josh cupped his hands around his mouth, causing his voice to echo loudly.<p>

"Oh shit." He pulled out his phone, quickly dialling a number.

"Lawson, we need you here. Something's seriously wrong."

* * *

><p>Shannon stepped froward from where she'd been leaning against TR2 as Josh emerged from the squalid building, his face looking like a thunderstorm.<p>

"Josh?"

"Shannon, she's not in there."

"What?"

* * *

><p>Jay grimaced, pulling aside sheets of corrugated iron and building rubble as Stella watched, wide-eyes.<p>

"Aha!" Under the debris was a Honda four wheeled motorbike, dusty but otherwise in good condition. Jay smiled as she hoisted Stella onto the bike.

"We're going for a ride."

* * *

><p>"Josh, if this is a joke, so help me, I'm gonna shoot you so many times that you'll loose count."<p>

"This isn't a joke, like I'd make a gag out of something this serious."

Shannon sat down helplessly, cradling her head in her hands.

"Josh, I can't loose her. To me, she's more than a friend. I... I don't know what I feel for her. But I can't loose her."

"We'll find her, Shan. Just believe that."

* * *

><p>From the bottom of the yard, a motorbike started, and Michael's day suddenly got a lot worse.<p>

**This last part is for Wicked, she'll know what I mean. Haha.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Second chapter in 2 days. *awesome***

**This update's a little longer, mostly because I have time to kill before going back to work, plus I got to write about something totally awesome. Oh yeah.**

**Thanks for the reviews :) ShannonandStella, I was halfway through writing this when I got the review alert for the previous chapter. Thanks!**

* * *

><p>A lot of things happened within the next twenty seconds. Josh and Shannon heard the bike start and began to sprint towards the end of the yard. Jay effortlessly kicked the bike into gear and sped off, leaving Stella to cling to the back of her kidnapper's vest in a panic. TR1 screeched into the driveway of the property, lights flashing and sirens wailing.<p>

As the bike sped past the two officers, Josh barely jumping out of the way, Shannon quickly scooped half an old brick off the ground, and flung it at the motorbike. Jay smoothly evaded, leaving the brick to bounce, and raced away, leaving the two TR members in a cloud of dust.

Quickly pulling up, Michael jumped from the driver's seat of TR1 and leapt in front of the motorbike, confident that the rider would stop, leaving him to rescue Stella and save the day.

But nothing ever goes to plan.

The bike slowed down somewhat, and by the time Michael realised that it certainly wasn't stopping, it was too late.

_Bang._

Michael was thrown a full metre and a half from the impact zone, landing heavily on his left leg, almost certainly breaking it. The rider grinned and zoomed onwards, leaving Michael to eat dust.

"Michael, you dickhead!" Lawson reached the idiotic Senior Constable first, kneeling down and examining his leg.

"Yeah, I think it's broken, thanks for asking." Michael grimaced, a tear sneaking down his face.

"Shan, grab the first aid kit. The one with the morphine whistle." Lawson stood up, shaking his head. "There's no way we can move him. Call an ambo, give him the whistle, then the four of us move out. We can't let Jay get away."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the kidnapper and her hostage were holed up in an old house, long abandoned, but, to Stella's surprise, still had electricity and running water.<p>

"Right." Jay untied Stella's hands and pulled out her knife. "Take off your tactical vest, flak vest, and firearm, then put them on the table. I'm not going to hurt you, unless you hurt me. Yeah?"

Receiving a nod in reply, Jay seated herself on an old wooden chair which groaned in protest at being used, pulling out a packet of cigarettes and a lighter. After she'd lit up, and Stella had removed her vests and gun, Jay took a long drag.

"Sit down." She pointed to another chair.

Stella, not wanting to get beaten up, did as she was told.

"Smoke?" Jay offered the packet. Stella shook her head.

"Fine. Your loss." She threw the cigarettes on the table, then leant closer to Stella. "Here's the deal. I don't tie you back up, you don't try to run off, stab me, beat me up, so on and so forth. Comprendé?"

Stella nodded.

"You know, you are allowed to say something. Ask a question. Go on."

Stella gulped. "Why are you doing this?"

Jay laughed. "You know what? I'm not really sure. Like I said before, you stumbled into my domain, like a fly to the spider's web. It was fate." Jay took another drag of the cancer stick and blew the smoke out, then ashed out onto the dusty carpet. "You made the decision to enter without backup. I heard the three of you. Couldn't 'Josh' have waited until after the search to play with my motorcycle? Hmm?"

"I guess..."

"Stella, let me tell you my story." Jay dropped her cigarette onto the floor and stomped on it, putting it out.

* * *

><p>"Okay. We can't go in the vehicles, that's too noisy. We have to search this place on foot."<p>

"Are you freaking serious? There's nearly a thousand acres of land to search, and you want to do it _on foot_!"

"Yes Shannon, I'm serious."

Josh smirked. "You'll be regretting that, Lawson, when your feet are coated in blisters and you've got a rash so bad that you can't walk properly."

"Well then, what's your plan?" Lawson folded his arms.

"Call Airwing. Get every freaking chopper, aeroplane, even gliders, that we can to do an aerial search. This place is dry as a bone. A red motorbike stand out against brown dirt, wouldn't you agree?"

Lawson glared at Josh. "Fine. You do that."

He turned to Christian and Shannon. "Do a search around here, now. Leave nothing unturned. We need to find something that'll give us a clue about this girl."

"Copy that."

"Alright, move out!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh, wow. Wayy long update, I may have gotten a little carried away, lol. This was great fun to write. But I've noticed that the more fun I have writing, the less people seem to like it. So... do tell me what you think, hmm?**

* * *

><p>Lawson hadn't expected Kerry to show up so quickly. As she let rip into the Senior Sergeant, with Josh watching grimly, Lawson tuned out.<p>

"- then you turn up late, let one of your officers get smashed by a motorbike, and-" Kerry cut off. "You're not listening?"

Lawson snapped to attention. "I'm listening!"

"Good. Then you let one of your officers get smashed by a motorbike! And then..."

* * *

><p>"I started working on this property when I was seventeen, recommended by a family friend. It seemed pretty good, and even better when I went in for the interview. I knew the boss, knew his missus and the kids, and the manager was the guy who suggested me for the job. Got to work with some great people." Jay crossed her arms. "I worked here for two years. Earned some money. But I hated the job. The boss was a total dickhead, his wife wasn't much better. The boss - he wanted everything done, and he wanted it done five minutes ago."<p>

"Why didn't you leave?" Stella was enthralled by the story.

"Because of the people I worked with. My manager was one of the greatest people I've ever met. He was kind, forgiving - everything you'd want in a friend. Also, at first, two New Zealanders, travelling and working. They were there for ten months, which means I worked with them for... four months." Jay looked at Stella.

"This place turned me insane. I have split personalities, my other half speaks to me, telling me I did the wrong thing by kidnapping you. But she's also commending me for not hurting you, which was never my intention. I may not have a great deal of sanity, but I'd never hurt someone that didn't mean to get in my way."

Stella trembled. "Why did you hit Michael, then?"

"There's no brakes on that bike." Jay began to laugh, a maniacal, howling laugh that made Stella cringe in her chair.

* * *

><p>"There's tyre tracks here, Shan!" Christian pointed to the ground with one hand, cupping the other around his mouth as he shouted to the Sergeant.<p>

"That's the road, Christian! It's a dirt road!"

"Oh." He shrugged. "So?"

Shannon face palmed.

* * *

><p>"So what happened to your boss?"<p>

Jay smiled, her yellowed teeth on display as she lit up a fresh cigarette. "He got in my way."

"Tell me."

"It wasn't all that bad. The idiot stood in front of the loader when I had the hay forks on." Jay shrugged. "Floored the loader and speared him."

Stella turned a distinct shade of puce.

"He's still alive, though he's been in hospital since then. It was ruled an accident, 'cause I claimed that I'd meant to hit the brakes. After that, they left the farm, sold all the cattle and machinery, and set up in the city. My manager found another job, he's now living in the hills near Canberra, living his dream. But I'm still here."

"Which was unfortunate for us."

"Us?" Jay had a questioning look on her face.

"You. Me. Josh and Shannon. Michael."

"Agreed."

* * *

><p>Kerry continued to rip into Lawson, until Leon interrupted her.<p>

"Kerry, Airwing's spotted the motorbike used by the offender about three kilometres from your current position."

"So my tyre tracks were right!" Christian threw his hands in the air in some sort of victory pose, while Shannon frowned.

"Yes, but Christian, it's a _public road_. That anyone can use. Duh."

"Okay, give us directions. We need backup, too."

"I'll go first." Josh pointed to the two-wheeled motorcycle. "I can get close, then scout it out."

"Fine. You do that. Bring Stella back, while you're at it. That stupid motorcycle is why we're in this mess."

* * *

><p>"You know, Jay, you're really interesting." Stella propped her head up with her fist, leaning on the table.<p>

"Why, thank you." Jay grinned. "You haven't talked much, though."

"Why, should I have?" Stella knew to keep her abductor talking, so she could buy more time for the others to find her.

"It'd be a little more interesting while we wait for your team to turn up." Jay chuckled at the look on Stella's face. "I know they're going to find me, so why put off the inevitable? I don't intend to make it easy, no, no way, but they'll get me. I can promise that."

* * *

><p>Josh approached the small cottage on foot, having being directed by Leon. He noticed the red motorbike standing idle, and grinned. To his left, he glimpsed movement, and turned his head swiftly, being rewarded with the sight of a small black poddy calf, which looked rather poorly fed.<p>

"Hey, little girl," he whispered.

The calf blinked, before opening its mouth.

"Oh no-"

"BLAAAAAR!" The calf screamed, probably hungry as anything, prompting Josh to quickly hit the ground, crawling into the cover of some overgrown weeds.

"BLAAR! BLAR!" The calf continued to howl, as Jay burst from the house, towing Stella behind her, and practically threw the Senior Constable onto the back of the bike, then quickly jumping on and starting it.

"Shit!" Josh managed to pull himself off the ground and sprinted towards where he'd left the two-wheeler, as Jay ripped the bike in a tight circle and headed the other way.

* * *

><p>"Lawson, she's got a bloody alarm set up on the place." Josh didn't feel like explaining how his cover was blown by a poddy calf.<p>

"Shit! Where's Jay now?"

"Taken off on the motorbike, obviously taken Stel with her. Airwing's still around, right?"

"Yeah, they're tracking her now."

"Good." Josh arrived at the motorcycle, vaulting on and kick-starting the machine, making sure to pull the stand up before racing off.

* * *

><p>The rushing air hit Stella's face, making her squint as she looked over Jay's shoulder at the speedometer on the bike.<p>

_65... 70... 80..._

As the bike's engine screamed in protest at the high speed, Jay partially turned her head.

"You'd better frigging hold on!" Jay yelled back, as Stella looked ahead, and the colour drained out of her face as she saw a bridge not far ahead, about a metre high and impossibly steep.

* * *

><p>Josh drew on every ounce of power the motorcycle had, and it responded gustily. The speedometer didn't function properly, but Josh knew he was going way too fast. The sand and dust from the road whipped at his face and eyes, making him curse inwardly, but he could still glimpse a dust trail about a kilometre in front of him, making him twist the accelerator that little bit more.<p>

Shannon and Christian sped along the sand road in TR2, Christian holding on for dear life as Shannon planted her foot on the accelerator, causing the vehicle to skid slightly.

"Stupid soft god-damn city four wheel drive!"

* * *

><p>Jay was attempting to slow the bike down somewhat, but was still travelling at around fifty when her and her captive hit the bridge.<p>

The motorbike sped over the bridge, causing Stella to scream in pure fright and Jay to whoop insanely, gaining air. Josh stopped and watched in amazement as the bike hit the ground on the other side, tossing its riders around before reining the grip on the road and roaring, again gaining speed.

"Got eyes on them!" Josh released his comms, not waiting for a reply, before flicking the cycle into gear and crossing the bridge, following again.


	5. Chapter 5

"Come on, come on, COME ON!" Josh screamed in frustration as the two-wheeled motorbike coughed and stalled, slowly rolling to a stop. He twisted open the fuel cap and growled at the empty tank.

"Fuck!"

Shannon and Christian pulled up beside him, and without a word, Josh climbed into the back seat. Before he'd gotten the door closed, Shannon floored the accelerator, speeding off once again.

* * *

><p>"Wheee-oooh!" Jay screamed happily, racing down a random driveway as the property's owner stared in disbelief at the insane girl and her policewoman hostage. "Help!" Stella cried for the first time; finally seeing someone that might be able to offer some assistance.<p>

"Nah!" Jay flew past the farmer, and down a track that lead towards the homestead.

* * *

><p>"Okay, Senior Constable, we're going to lift you up on three. One, two three." Two ambulance drivers picked up Michael and unceremoniously set him down on the cart inside the van.<p>

"Ughhhh..."

"I'll go with him." Kerry climbed into the ambulance, and pointed at Lawson. "And if you don't call me in an hour with results, your head is mine on a platter."

Lawson gulped and nodded.

* * *

><p>"Down there!" Christian pointed out the bike and Stella, racing down a dirt track.<p>

"On it!" Shannon hit the brakes, nearly putting Josh into the front seat with Christian, and ripped TR2 into a tight turn, managing to make the driveway without ending up in the table drain.

"Shan, take it easy-"

"Shut up, Josh!"

* * *

><p>"YES, WE HAVE NO BANANAS, WE HAVE NO BANANAS TODAY!" Jay continued to scream as she rode the track. Stella was struggling with herself, trying not to just burst into tears and start screaming, not to jump off the bike and take her chances with the ground.<br>"Come on Stella, sing with me! CAUSE IT'S A BITTERSWEET, SYMPHONY, THIS LIIIIIIFE!"

Jay held her head up, eyes closed as she sang to the wind. The bike swerved, causing Stella to scream and Jay to snap her eyes open.

She was riding directly towards an electrical farm tape that was stretched across the track.

* * *

><p>"Shannon! Stop!"<p>

"FINE!" She slammed the brakes, again near;y putting Josh into the front seat with Christian. "What?"

"Watch..." He pointed.

* * *

><p>"Not again..." Jay frowned. Then the bike hit the tape, causing the tape to snap backwards and catch her in the neck.<p>

For a moment, Stella saw the world stand still, then come crashing back down very quickly. Jay was flung off the bike, knocking Stella off. As Jay crumpled on the hard dirt track, Stella stood up and finally caught sight of TR2.

* * *

><p>"Offender is down!" Josh screaming through the comms reached Kerry, and she silently released a breath she didn't even know she was holding.<br>"Lawson! We move out!"  
>'<em>Stella...' <em>Without warning, Shannon started TR2 and floored the 'damn car'.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Three Weeks Later<em>**

"Pass the chips?"  
>"Sure." Stella threw the corn chips at Josh, and quickly followed with a jar of salsa. He easily caught both items, and put them in the basket.<br>"How'd you know Shan was such a big nacho eater?"  
>Josh chuckled. "Try going into a restaurant with her and having to leave caught she asked for 'em."<br>"You serious?"  
>"Dead serious." He picked up a six-pack of cider. Stella nodded.<br>"Paper?"  
>"Yeah, why not."<p>

"_And in other news, a violent offender responsible for the kidnapping of a police officer was sentenced today._  
>"<em>Jay Black, 19, was charged after the near-fatal abduction of Stella Dagostino almost a month ago."<em>  
>"Enough." Stella reached over and flicked the radio off.<br>"I know." Shannon reached over and took her girlfriend's hand. "Thanks for the nachos."  
>As rain pelted across the city, Stella stole the last corn chip and grinned.<br>"Thanks for being... you."

* * *

><p><strong>And... I FINISHED! Oh my goodness. I never thought I'd finish it. Five chapters .<strong>

**Many, many thanks to Wicked for helping me with this one. And Channel Ten for bringing us the GOODNESS THAT IS RUSH :awesome:**

**Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
